


Big Bad Wolf

by Ellies_Archive



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hybrid Bangtan Boys | BTS, Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, One Shot, Tension, Wolf Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies_Archive/pseuds/Ellies_Archive
Summary: Asked by AnonymousHello! I wanted to ask you if you could do a new series based on Taehyung is the arrogant and aggressive bad wolf (wolf hybrid) and the innoccent and sweet little red riding hood (reader). Ps I love your way of writingHmmmm~ I’ll give you a little drabble since you asked so nicely 💝Originally posted to tumblr on 06/16/2018
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V & Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Big Bad Wolf

Rain trickled down the windowpanes in your small cabin. The day had just begun and you were rushing around your kitchen. You filled a canvas bag with fruits, tea, books and several slices of cake. This was all going to your grandmothers house. She lived alone a few miles into the forest bordering you home. She had no one else to visit her and you worried about her health.

Before leaving, you secured your red raincoat over your shoulders. With the hood pulled up, you stepped outside. The rain made the green of the trees more vibrant. An earthy smell tickled your nose as you walked down a well-worn path. A rabbit with floppy ears scampered away from your approaching footsteps. A frown tugged at your lips. You wish animals would interact with you like they did with the princesses in fairy tales. 

The walk to your grandmothers house was twenty minutes at most. When her home came into view, your hands were chilled from the rain. As you got closer you noted that her front door was open ajar. Worry shook in your bones as you jogged into her home and quickly slipped off your sopping shoes. 

“Grandma?” you called. Not able to wait for a response, you ran into her bedroom only to find a figure looming over her bed.

“Wh-Who are you?” you said, trying to sound brave. The man whipped around and fixed you with a sharp glare. His dark hair was long and fell over his eyes. He was tall and intimidating. Long canine ears flattened on his head as he bared his teeth at you. 

Oh, he’s a hybrid. The bag in your hands dropped as you raised your hands. An orange rolled across the floor and bumped into his bare feet. Your knees quivered as he looked down at the orange and then back up at you. He took slow, calculated steps forward. A growl rippled through his throat as he sniffed the air around you.

“This is my territory,” he snarled.

“Um, no…this is my grandmothers house.” Your eyes flicked over his shoulder to her. She was fast asleep in bed. “C-Can we take this into the living room? I don’t want to wake her up.”

For a moment his expression faltered and he rose a brow at you. “You’re…”

Without waiting for him to finish you bent down to grab the bag from the floor. You produced a thick slice of cake from the bag, covered in plastic wrap.

“I’ll give you cake.” The persuasion seemed to work and the man followed you into the living room. He swiped the sweet out of your hands and scarfed it down. You watched with wide eyes as he ate. He really was like a wild animal. You took an apple from the bag and raised it toward him. He flinched at your sudden movement and snarled.

His eyes flicked from the apple to your face, before he snagged it away. He took several steps back before biting into the apple with a violent snap of his teeth.

“Do you live…in the woods here?” you asked. The man looked up from the core he was nibbling. He huffed and turned his gaze away from you. “I understand if you were trying to take shelter from the rain, but my Grandmother is very frail. I’m afraid of what would’ve happened if she woke up to you looming over her.” He flicked his chocolate eyes over to you before looking away once more.

You grabbed another apple from the bag. “If you come to my home instead I’ll make you lunch.”

With a grumble, the hybrid stood up and followed you outside.


End file.
